


Nothing to Say

by LunaticFrench



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFrench/pseuds/LunaticFrench
Summary: They should talk about this, but Tony doesn't want to listen. Their match will happen in two days. They need to make good use of their last moments together. Before it all falls apart again, maybe for good this time.





	Nothing to Say

**Author's Note:**

> We all saw that Gulak vs. Nese coming, but I would've like to wait till the semi-finals :'(  
> Anyway, English isn't my mother tongue, a few mistakes may have slipped in while editing. It's also my first fic, so most kinds of criticism are welcomed :D

They should talk about this. They need to talk about this. Their match will happen in forty-seven hours and a couple of minutes. They ought to have a talk before it's too late, before they face each other to gain an opportunity at the grandest stage of them all.

“Li-listen, Tony…”

But Tony doesn't want to listen. He doesn't want to talk either. He knows what will happen. Either he steps up or Drew will betray him again to be in the spotlight. Each second seems wasted if it isn't spent with Drew. Their match will happen in two days. They need to make good use of their last moments together. Before it all falls apart again, maybe for good this time.

“Shaddup,” Tony pants, before returning his mouth to Drew's neck.

The door of the hotel room was barely closed that Tony had pushed him onto the bed. Hands on his back, he tries to pull their bodies closer. Straddling his lap, he grinds sensually. He's been eager the whole week. Devouring Drew with his body and mind in their intimacy.

“Please, we… we n-need to- ah, God…” Drew is still sitting on the edge of the bed, not fully giving in.

His hands land unconsciously on his partner’s backside and butt, squeezing tightly. It's hard to keep his eyes open. Harder to keep his head clear. He's eager to have that talk, but Tony knows which buttons to push. A sharp bite on his shoulder makes his hips buckle. The groan that escapes his mouth sounds animalistic to his ears, blissful to Tony's.

“Tomorrow,” the Premier Athlete breathes before crashing their lips feverishly.

His hands grip the helm of his shirt, but Drew refuses to lift his arms. He slides underneath, his fingers brushing the skin. His blunt nails scratch his sides and Drew arches again at the touch.

“You swear?” he mumbles, barely audible over his partner's heavy breath.

Tony hums in affirmative. He drops to the ground suddenly. If Drew isn't letting him have his way yet, then he hasn't reached his limits. He kisses the inside of his thighs, traveling upwards. His saliva leaves dark, damp spots on the sweatpants. He looks up after nesting his mouth on his crotch, hands brushing his thighs. Drew is resting on his elbows, slowly abandoning himself to the Premier Athlete.

He knows Tony's lying, knows he will evade the talk again tomorrow. That empty promise has been lingering around since last Tuesday. Still, if Tony is a talent to reckon with in the ring, his skills in bed could make a porn star blush, according to Drew anyway. He knows what his teasing is about to lead to. Anticipation settles in his dizzying mind. His heart races faster as fingers toy with the elastic of his pants and boxers, sliding them off to reveal his hip bone. And he gives up, lying on the mattress, arching his back and allowing Tony to undress him.

Tony knows how to arouse Drew. He is already hissing in pleasure when he kisses his way from the base to the glans. He just laps at the frenulum, holding his hips as Drew thrusts wantonly upwards. Drew has made him wait first, hasn't he? He slowly licks around the head and darts the tip of his tongue at the slit. He sees his hand jerking in the corner of his eye. Drew is trying his best not to force him, knowing how much Tony hates that. The Premier Athlete decides to reward his excellent behavior, swallowing him in one go.

Drew moans louder. His knuckles almost turn white as he grabs the sheets tighter between his fingers. He tries with all his might not to thrust his hips, not to grab his hair, but the temptation is tenacious. Head rolled backwards, he can feel Tony's nose itching his groin and the back of his throat enveloping his dick warmly. He never had any other partner capable of holding his entire length without a cough. Tony is veritably something else. His bobbing makes Drew almost yelp with bliss. He cannot help but roll his hips anymore and Tony is letting him get a little control. Pleasure builds up fast, and Drew doesn't know what he himself is rambling about anymore.

Tony pulls off suddenly, and Drew makes the delightful mistake of looking down. Tony's beautiful eyes are blown out by lust. Saliva and pre-come bead up his beard, still linking his mouth to the cock before his eyes. His face has reddened with want. His lips look slightly swollen. Drew grabs his biceps and asks him to crawl on top of him. He wants Tony and he wants him now.

The Premier Athlete cannot hold a smug smile as he straddles him again. He has gotten naked and can spot the growing desire in Drew's eyes when his bare cheeks meet his shiny wet cock. He grabs one condom from the drawer of their nightstand, shivering as hands caress his powerful thighs.

“So,” he cannot help but mock, leaning an inch from his lips, “About that talk…”

“To-tomorrow?” Drew pants, reaching for the condom as he lifts his head to kiss his cheekiness away with little effect.

The condom put on, Drew lays kisses over his partner collarbone and neck. He can feel the goosebumps on his lips. Tony forces him down, hands on his torso, and already grabs his cock and sinks downwards.

“Wait,” Drew calls, reaching for his butt cheek, “Y-you sure you don't want…  need pre- preparation?”

Tony smiles at his words, seeing a faint layer of blush form on his face.

“You’ve pounded me the whole week,” he pinpoints, noticing the shade of pink growing red, “I think I’ll be just fine.”

With that said, Tony sinks down, breathing steadily as Drew closes his eyes in delight. The stretch is a bit painful, but Tony doesn't stop. He's glad Drew doesn't see it, else he'd be freaking out and pulling out at this instant. He rests a moment once he is fully filled, feeling Drew's iron grip crushing his thigh unconsciously. He gives a few experimental motions, before setting a slow and sensual rhythm. Drew opens his eyes and his grip softens. His mouth kept agape draws a blissful smile at the sight of his partner riding him. Tony realizes how much he loves this man; how little he wants to lose him again.

Drew is slowly losing his mind with the slow thrusts, and probably enjoys it too much. He has to see his little God fucked-up with pleasure, his Adonis’ dark eyes glimmering with lust. But Tony slows down suddenly, and a veil of sadness and maybe doubt cloud his gaze. He cannot read his mind but can guess his thoughts.

Tuesday night.

His hands find his back, and he pulls him close, their torsos meeting in a wet smack. He holds him close, kissing his temple tenderly, and shifts under him to have a better position. He thrusts faster, knowing exactly where to aim to hear those perfect muffled moans. Soon, his name comes out of his partner’s lips among vulgarities and calls to God. Tony is scratching at his torso, trying his best not to leave marks as another wave of pleasure bursts in his body. He buries his head into Drew's neck, nibbling at it to hush himself. He can feel Drew's hand on his hair, pushing closer, requesting for stronger bites. Tony still has enough self-control not to indulge. Hickeys are a pain to cover up.

Tony can feel his pleasure building faster each time his prostate is hit, and Drew probably knows his body better than he himself does. He wiggles out of Drew's hold and straightens up. His partner is drilling into him, making his own dick twitch painfully. He tries to get himself off and ride Drew at the same time, but quickly loses coordination as well as rational thinking, and just settles with his own pleasure. His moans pitch higher, his hand moves faster. Drew thrusts deeper, making the bed creaks underneath them, and slaps his firm and juicy ass.

“Ffff-” Tony yelps, another electrical spasm running through him and landing in his groin, “D-don’t stop.”

Drew goes faster, hands squeezing that butt sculpted by the Gods. Tony grows tighter around him, making him close, really close.

“I won't, baby.”

And that's it. A single pet name, a little praise Tony loves so much to hear. The orgasm hits him, sudden and strong, leaving stains on Drew's soft abdomen. His body freezes a moment, only his hand pumps the last bits of pleasure.

The scene ignites more fuel into Drew's veins. He thrusts mercilessly, targeting his own primal needs. His hands, still on his ass, squeeze tighter. He comes few moments later, earning a lewd moan from his partner feeling his cock twitches inside him.

They remain motionless, hugging one another and breathing heavily. They chuckle at the spasms of their bodies and the sighs escaping their mouths. Tony is the first to move, rising and wiggling to pull the soft member out of him. He observes Drew, towering over him, and scraps the remains of his seeds on his tummy. He considers his hand a moment, before offering his fingers obscenely to his partner.

Drew knows how inappropriate it would be to indulge Tony's silly demand, but still obliges. He laps his fingers one after the other, feeling the salt of his sweat and the bitterness of his cum. Tony then leans forwards for a kiss.

“I taste good,” he praises himself after licking his own lips.

“Yes, you do.”

Drew hugs him tight and, once sure he's secured in the embrace, flips the both of them to the edge of the bed. He kisses his temple before wobbling to the bathroom.

He comes back with a wet cloth, but Tony has already landed on his side, back turned towards him, sheets covering his body. Drew crawls onto the bed, spooning him as he nuzzles his neck. He feels Tony lean backwards, burying his back into Drew. His arms find Drew's, pulling it close to his torso. They fall asleep in a silence both intimate and tensed.


End file.
